eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dudette Next Door
The Dudette Next Door is an animation by Edd Gould. It was uploaded to Newgrounds on September 18, 2005, and later to YouTube on June 21, 2007. Plot Edd and Tord are playing a video game and notice their new neighbour, Kim, moving in. The two rush outside, and Edd throws the front door at Tord to stop him. Edd offers to help Kim with her luggage and Tord offers to park the car. Because of his injury, Tord crashes it. The car gets repaired somehow afterwards. Edd attempts to win Kim by giving her flowers, but Tord beats him to it with a bigger bouquet. Edd decides to give Kim a box of chocolates, but Tord beats him again, and Edd walks away in shame. The next day, Edd shows off his martial arts moves to Kim while Tord shows off his skill of firearms after watching Edd from his house. The two have a brief fight, but Edd wins by knocking the rifle off of Tord's hand as he pulls the trigger, shooting himself in the knee. A month later, the two see Kim sunbathing in her garden, and try to impress her by diving into their swimming pool. Edd makes an impressive dive, while Tord's dive gets botched courtesy of Edd. Despite this, Tord endears Kim and Edd looks away in anger. One evening, Tord gives Kim a pretzel and she kisses him on the forehead in return. An enraged Edd shouts "You son of a bitch!" (There's uncensoured in Eddsworld video) and proceeds to attack Tord. As the two are fighting, Kim rolls her eyes in discontent and runs into Katya, whom she kisses. Edd and Tord stop fighting, heartbroken when they realize Kim is a lesbian, but then they decide to watch them through the window. Kim notices them, winks and closes the curtain. Transcript (The sun is shown rising. The screen reads "Edd and Tord present... The Dudette Next Door".) (Edd and Tord are playing Worms: Armageddon. Then, they hear the sound of keys. They dash to the window. Kim is shown while Cyndi Lauper music is playing in the background. Edd and Tord zoom outside and Edd runs up to Kim.) Edd: Helloooo! Kim: Oh. Hi there! Edd: May I help you with your luggage? Kim: It's over there, thanks! (Edd grabs a package.) Kim: No, the other one! (Edd carries a bigger package over, struggling along the way.) Tord: Let me park your car for you. Kim: Thanks! (gives Tord keys) (Tord is shown backing up and crashing.) Kim: Oh my gosh! My car! (Text reads "Later that day...") (Edd is bringing flowers to Kim's house, but sees that Tord has beaten him with a gigantic bouquet of flowers. Edd then throws the flowers away. Edd then gets an idea and take heart-shaped chocolates out of his pocket, but sees that Tord has beaten him again with bigger chocolates. Edd walks away embarrassed.) (Edd then comes in with a karate gi on. He swings his hands up and down. The chicken song starts playing while Edd is swinging his hands. Kim, who is sunbathing, watches him.) (Tord is then seen out the window. Tord gets an idea.) (Later, Edd hears a sound. "'''CHI-CHIT!'"'' He turns around and sees Tord with a gun. Edd punches Tord while the gun is shot repeatedly. Tord then accidentally shoots his own foot and walks away.) (Text reads "Later that month...") (Edd and Tord are in their swimsuits by the pool.) Tord: (elbowing Edd) Hey, check it out there! (Kim is sunbathing. Edd walks up to the diving board.) Edd: Hey! Check this out! (does cannonball in pool) (Kim laughs.) Tord: Ha. That's nothing. Watch THIS! (Tord tries to jump in, but is pushed by Edd.) Kim: That was great! ("That evening...") (Tord brings Kim a giant pretzel and Kim kisses him. Edd gets angry.) Edd: YOU SON OF A BITCH! (They start punching each other. Kim rolls her eyes.) Katya: Hey Kim! Kim: Hey Katya! (Kim and Katya start kissing. Edd and Tord are heartbroken, but then get an idea.) (Edd and Tord look out the window at Kim. Kim then winks and pulls out a curtain that says "The End".) Trivia * This is the first time Tord is wearing a red hoodie instead of a black jacket. Behind the Scenes *Tord drew Kim and Katya. References to other media *This title of episode is reference of 'The Kid Next Door. ' *At the end of the video after the credits at the bottom right, a Brotherhood of Nod sign from the Command & Conquer video game series can be seen. *The video game Edd and Tord play at the beginning is Worms: Armageddon, a turn-based strategy game made by British video game company Team17. Reception This was the first of Edd's animations to be featured on Newgrounds' front page. External links *Newgrounds *YouTube *Albinoblacksheep Category:Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos